renegadesmarissameyerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Anarchy
Ace Anarchy, born Alec Artino, is the creator of the Anarchists and the ruler of Gatlon City during the Age of Anarchy. Throughout most of Renegades, Ace is thought to be dead, although more details of his supposed death are revealed throughout the novel. Ace is mentioned and interacted with several times in the second book, he is the one who advises Nova on what she needs to get done and how it has been done, throughout the book he showed great trust and faith in her. However, at the end of Archenemies, he was captured by the Sentinel, Red-Assassin, and Smokescreen after draining himself in a battle with them. Early Life While Ace was a young boy, his brother, David, made for him his Enhancement Helmet with which he practiced his telekinesis ability. Later in life, Ace saw the oppression being shown to prodigies and gathered the most powerful prodigies he could find into the Anarchists, with whose help he overthrew the normal governments and founded the Age of Anarchy. Involvement Book 1: Renegades In the prologue to Renegades, Ace found Nova in her parents' apartment with her family dead. He then killed the hitman who had shot his brother, niece, and sister-in-law with his own gun. As is revealed by the Dread Warden, on the Day of Triumph, Ace stood atop the cathedral, attacking Renegades from above. He remained uninjured until Captain Chromium confronted Ace with Max strapped to his back. After taking enough of Ace's power, Captain Chromium was able to take Ace's helmet from him. Ace then jumped from the top of the cathedral into the fire below. Somehow, Ace Anarchy survived the fall from the top of the cathedral and meets Nova again at the end of Renegades with his power apparently intact. Book 2: Archenemies Ace is mentioned and interacted with several times in the second book, he is the one who advises Nova on what she needs to get done and how it has been done, throughout the book he showed great trust and faith in her. However, at the end of archenemies, he was captured by the Sentinel, Red-Assassin, and Smokescreen after draining himself in a battle with them. [[Book 3: Supernova|Book 3: Supernova]] When Ace gets his helmet back in the arena, he starts to tear it apart. During this fight he kills Blacklight, crushes Tsunami with a platform, and traps many Renegades using his telekinesis. It is revealed that he hired the hitman who murdered his brother, niece, and sister-in-law. Ace is killed at the end of the book when Captain Chromium impales him with the Silver Spear as Ace was trying to throw Nova off the cathedral roof. His body fell off the roof and he was later buried in the Catacombs in a chromium coffin with the helmet. Appearance In the second book, after spending most of his time in the Catacombs, he is described to be very pale and gaunt. He is said to have dark eyes and thinning black hair. Personality Ace truly believes he is doing the right thing and refuses to call himself a villain. He is seen to be very determined, manipulative, cunning, resourceful and powerful, he also holds grudges for very long times. Description by Merissa Meyerhttp://renegades.universeofmarissameyer.com/characters/ "Nova’s Uncle Alec was her only living relative after her family was killed. Better known as Ace Anarchy, he was the leader of the Anarchists during the Age of Anarchy in Gatlon City. His power of telekinesis was made stronger by a helmet that Nova’s father welded for him in their youth. Ace was killed during the final battle for Gatlon City against the Renegades, and the Council seized and destroyed his helmet—the thing that made his power almost unstoppable. Nova misses him every day, and wants to take down the Renegades in his name." Skills and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Ace possessed the ability of telekinesis, and is described by Nova as one of the most powerful telekinetic prodigies of all time. However, most of his power was stolen by Max. Equipment Weapons *'Enhancement Helmet:' His brother invented a helmet for him which made his power nearly unstoppable. After Ace's "death", the helmet was taken by the Council, who were incapable of destroying it. After Nova breaks into the Renegade Headquarters, she steals the helmet back for Ace. The helmet is more commonly known as 'Ace's Helmet'. There is also a fake replica of the helmet. Other Equipment Relationships Nova Artino Ace cares and believes in Nova, as she is the last known surviving member of his family. After her family was killed by a man who worked for the Roaches, Ace is the one who finds her and kills the man who shot her family. He also has an affectionate nickname for her; ‘nightmare’. Trivia * To Nova, Ace always appears wearing his helmet except for one time when she saw him meditating above the ground with candles being suspended in midair around him. Quotes * "I know, little Nightmare. I have faith in you. And when you succeed, we will rise again. We will all rise again." - Ace Anarchy in Archenemies, page 111 * "I am proud of you, my little Nightmare. I know this has not been easy, but your trials are nearing an end. Soon, I will be strong again, and I will take the torch that you have lit and lead us into a new era." - Ace Anarchy in Archenemies, page 361 References Category:Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Prodigy Category:Appears in Renegades Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Appears in Archenemies